


Believe Me

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Getting Angel to accept a compliment is like pulling teeth. But Husk's found a way to make him believe him.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> For all the lovelies in the Discord chat
> 
> special thanks to rainbowpandas and kwlosko for betaing and also allowing me to forcibly distract them from their own fics.

A quiet Angel was always cause for concern in the hotel. Especially in the middle of the day. Husk had often seen the demon come home quiet. A wordless drink at the bar before going up to his room. A weak, quiet smile and a solemn goodnight. 

But to see him come back midday, shoulders slumped, and silent; that was something different.

Husk watched carefully from the bar as Angel made his way to the couch near the fireplace; arms crossed over his stomach, eyes quietly trained on the floor. There wasn’t the certain tension in his shoulders that seemed to follow him everywhere. He didn’t even look up. It was weird. If Husk had to put a word to it, he would call the look defeated.

It had been a casual thing between them for a few months now. The sex was fantastic, but getting Angel to open up about work when he didn’t want to was like pulling teeth. He was even worse at accepting genuine praise, always brushing it off with a cheap wink and a smile. It made Husk want to tear Valentino limb from limb, wait for the asshole to grow his arms back, and do it all over again.

He watched the other for a while. Angel didn’t move. He barely even blinked. He looked shell shocked. Husk poured a shot of tequila and made his way over to the spider. A shot of something always seemed to help relax him. He set the shot on the table in front of Angel, but the spider didn’t even notice it.  
  


“Angel?”  
  
Angel jumped when he felt Husk’s hand on his own. He’d been so deep in his own thoughts that he had hardly realized the other was even in the room.  
  
“You’ve been staring at the floor for twenty minutes.”  
  
“Right…” He offered Husk a forced smile, finally seeing the tequila shot on the coffee table. He reached forward and grabbed the shot, downing it quickly without a single grimace. He thumbed at the edge of the shot glass in thought.  
  
“What’s wrong?”

Angel shook his head, sitting up straight again as his walls rose. He did his best to stretch out on the couch confidently, but it was half hearted at best. 

“Wrong? Nothin’s wrong. Why would you-”  
  
Husk just arched an eyebrow, causing Angel’s shoulders to slump once again. In a mere few months, Husk had become an expert in detecting Angel’s bullshit. Angel sat forward again, resting his lower arms on his knees while the upper two toyed with the shot glass. 

“I’m fine. Really. Just…”  
  
 _You think you’re special? There’s thousands of other sinners out there who could easily take your place._

 _  
__If you don’t get your shit together you’re out of here._

_You’re only here because I put you here._

Angel closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the echo of Valentino’s voice. Sometimes he wished that the moth would just hit him and get it over with instead of yelling at him. It was always worse when Valentino yelled at him. 

“Just had a long meeting with the boss,” Angel swallowed.

“What did that lamp loving fuck have to say now?”

Husk wasn’t an idiot. And he certainly wasn’t deaf. There were plenty of times Angel would come back to the hotel and gripe about Valentino, the things he’d say to him. Angel spoke less about the things Valentino did, but Husk wasn’t blind. He’d seen the marks from work, bandaged him up after bad shoots, listened when he would change the subject about his day. 

Angel shrugged, “Par for the course: Worthless slut that can be replaced. Says he’s got a line a mile long waiting to take my spot. The usual.”  
  
“The usual doesn’t leave you staring into space like this.” 

Angel shrugged.  
  
“Some days are worse than others.” 

Husk moved off the couch and knelt in front of the other so that Angel would actually look at him. Taking the shot glass from Angel, he took a hold of his hands, rubbing the backs of them, just watching Angel’s distracted expression.  
  
“You know he’s full of shit, right? None of the crap that asshole tells you is true.”

“Funny.”  
  
“It’s true. You’re a lot more than some whore. Shit everyone here fuckin’ knows that. The fuck is it gonna take for you to believe it?”

“You’d have to chain me to the bed to make me believe you,” Angel offered Husk a small laugh, face soon dropping again. Husk’s eyebrows rose just a bit, he rubbed the back of Angel’s hands as gently as he could, staying mindful of his claws. 

“Is that something you’d want?”  
  
Angel’s mind ground to a complete halt. He blinked at Husk, not really certain that he had heard the other correctly. Husk sighed.  
  
“Is that what it would take for you to believe me?” He rephrased.  
  
“I- uhm..” 

“Look if you don’t want that-” Husk stood, but Angel grabbed his wrist.  
  
“Wait. No. Sorry, My brain is just catching up with… everything you just said,” He waved an additional hand in front of his face, “You’d do that for me?” 

Husk nodded.  
  
“Seein’ you like this is fuckin’ weird. I’m tired of it. If that’s what it takes to get you back to normal then yeah.”

  
“Now?” 

\------

Angel tested the leather cuff around one of his lower wrists, tugging at it lightly as Husk finished securing the last of his six hands. His top set secured over his head, a chain leading to the headboard. The other two sets tied out to the sides, exposing his mostly naked form as much as possible. Socked legs rubbed against the sheets nervously.  
  
The last time he had done a bondage scene at the studio, Val hadn’t listened when he redded out. It took a while for his wrists to heal after that one. But this was different. These weren’t the metal cuffs the studio was so partial to. These were Angel’s own personal leather cuffs. Soft, pliable…  
  
“Your head is somewhere else. You okay?” Husk's voice roused Angel back from his train of thought. Angel nodded. Husk’s hand hesitated over the last restraint, “We don’t have to-”

“No. I’m fine. I promise.” He offered Husk a soft smile, “It’s actually kinda nice,” He watched as Husk slipped a claw through one of the restraints, testing that it wasn’t too tight against Angel’s wrist, “You done this before, pussy cat?”  
  


“Once or twice,” Husk smirked, sitting down on the bed next to Angel, “Is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched when you’re like this?”  
  
Angel quirked a brow. No one had bothered to ask him that before. And even if they had, no one had actually abided by it before.  
  
“You’re taking this seriously, ain’t cha?” He smiled, shoulders relaxing into the bed more, “I don’t... I don’t want to take my socks off, I don’t like my feet touched. No choking. No light touches on my sides. The usual sorta stuff.”

“What, not into being tickled when you’re tied down?”  
  
“I will fuckin’ kill you if you tickle me.”  
  
Husk laughed, remembering the time he had accidentally touched Angel too lightly and ended up with an elbow to the head. 

“Noted. You know traffic lights?”  
  
“ ‘Course I do. I’m a professional.” Angel smiled, but then bit his lip, “You gonna listen to them if I red out?”  
  
“I’m not some dipshit from your work. Of course I’m going to listen,” Reaching out, he paused, “Can I touch your hair?”  
  
Angel was beaming. He nodded.  
  
“Course. Anywhere else is free game, babe.”  
  
Husk smirked, reaching over to run his hands through Angel’s soft hair. The pornstar’s eyes immediately closed, humming at the sensation. It was nice. It was different from the studio. A good different.  
  
“You can pull it if you want.”  
  
Husk gave it a slight tug, working a genuine, small gasp from the other.  
  
“I don’t want you to think about the studio, or that fucker, or anything else that’s been on your mind today. It’s just you, and me, and this room, okay? I’m going to show you what is real. And you’re going to accept it.”  
  
Angel could already feel his mind going fuzzy as he dropped. He was familiar with this kind of high, but it had been a long time since he’d chased it. Husk moved from where he had been sitting and moved to straddle the other.  
  


“Color?”  
  
“Green. Very, very green, honey,” Angel’s half lidded eyes looked up at the other with a half drunk smile on his face.  
  
Husk immediately leaned down to kiss him softly. Angel’s eyes flew open for a moment before kissing back. Husk teased at Angel’s lips with his tongue before the other opened his mouth more. He reached out with one of his paws, lacing his fingers with Angel’s as he pressed the kiss deeper.  
  
Angel let a small moan slip from his lips, chasing Husk’s mouth as the other pulled away. He let his head fall back onto the pillow with a small huff of a laugh.  
  
“Fuck, if I knew you kissed like that I woulda let you be in charge a long time ago,” He laughed weakly. Husk leaned down and kissed Angel’s cheek.  
  
“I’m the only one that’s gonna talk during this. I’ll let you know when you have permission to speak,” He growled into Angel’s ear. Angel shivered with excitement, biting his lip to stop another smart comment from slipping out, “That’s better.”  
  
Husk made his way down Angel’s neck, nipping at the other’s flesh. The second he came to that infernal choker that the other always wore, he let out another possessive growl. He could make out the embossed V that was imprinted into it and felt the fur on the back of his neck rise. Snagging a claw underneath it, he popped the clasp open and threw it to the side before biting down on Angel’s neck.  
  
The restraints clinked as Angel’s arms shook, head tossed back in pleasure. Husk laved his tongue over the bite apologetically before pressing a soft kiss to it.

“That fucker may have you at the studio, but he doesn’t get you here. He doesn’t get to sit in your head and tell you what’s real,” He continued to suck marks into Angel’s neck, giving him a different kind of collar. Pushing up he pressed a long kiss to Angel’s forehead “You’re smarter than he gives you credit for. So much smarter, Angel.”  
  
“Don’t-”  
  
“Color.”  
  
“...Green,” Angel’s one hand flexed into a fist before relaxing again. Husk pressed another kiss to his forehead, lingering there for a moment before kissing over his temple and back down over the marks he’d left before. Pressing reverent kisses to the other’s freckled shoulders, he trailed his hand over the other’s side, making sure to keep his touches firm enough that Angel wouldn’t flinch away.  
  
“You are beautiful,”  
  
“Husk…” Angel whined, blush covering his face in a way that the other hadn’t seen before. 

“You _are_ beautiful. Every single part of you,” Continuing further down, his sharp teeth nipped and bit at Angel’s chest, hands holding tightly onto the other’s hips to keep him from squirming away. Husk kissed over a harsh bite he left over Angel’s heart.  
  


“Husk-”

  
“One more word out of you without my asking and I’ll gag you,” He growled, looking up at the other with fierce eyes. Angel whined and moved to press his face into the pillow as much as possible. His arms fought against the restraints even more, wanting to curl up on himself. One of Husk’s hands trailed out over an arm, lacing his fingers with Angel’s, giving it a reaffirming squeeze. 

“You’re deserving of love.” 

Angel bit his lip, averting his eyes. Husk reached over, turning his head back to face him.  
  
“You are. It’s one thing you don’t have a choice in. Color?” 

“Green.”  
  
Husk nodded, moving to kiss down Angel’s arm, pressing a firm kiss to the center of his palm before nuzzling it slightly. His other hand drifted towards the crease of Angel’s hip, causing the other to draw in a sharp breath followed by another whine as his hand retreated back.  
  
“Aren’t you impatient?” He chucked, kissing each one of Angel’s fingers, letting his tongue flick out to taste the other’s flesh. Angel moved his hand as much as he could while it was restrained to trace at Husk’s lips before the other sucked his finger into his mouth. The two locked eyes as Husk released Angel’s finger with a pop. Angel couldn’t help but bite his lip.  
  
Husk made his way back to Angel’s body, kissing down further to his hip. Claws slid under the hem of Angel’s panties, scraping lightly against his hip before twisting and tearing off the last remaining piece of fabric. Angel’s hips arched, arms pulling against his restraints again.  
  
Husk raked his teeth over the curve of Angel’s hip, sucking sharply. The marks would fade quickly, but for now — for a moment — it was bliss to see Angel covered in marks that he had put there himself. Slowly he began kissing towards the other’s cock before switching to kiss the other side, avoiding his cock entirely. Angel’s foot stomped petulantly against the bed as Husk pulled back from sucking another hickey into his other hip.  
  
A chuckle rumbled through Husk’s chest at Angel’s impatience as he slowly trailed a claw up the other’s length. Angel’s chest was heaving with every breath he took at this point, head lifting from the pillows to look down at Husk with half lidded eyes, blush darkening his cheeks. The cat demon paused, just blinking at him. 

It was fascinating to see how Angel was when he wasn’t being filmed. It was even more fascinating to see Angel with his walls finally down, finally accepting. Open.  
  
“Beautiful,” He muttered, leaning forward to lick up the other’s cock. Angel’s head immediately dropped back, hips arching futilely as a huff of a moan leaked from his lips. Husk steadied his hips again, pressing down firmly as he let his tongue lap over the bead of precum at the head of Angel’s dick. He could hear Angel’s hands clawing at the sheets.  
  
“Color?” He asked, giving Angel’s hip a squeeze to pull him back just a bit.  
  
“Green, green, fucking green.” 

Husk kissed around the base of Angel’s cock, feather light and barely there as he moved lower. Settling on his stomach he took hold of one of Angel’s legs, throwing over his shoulder as he pressed closer. A rake of teeth against one of his ass cheeks was all the warning he got. 

Angel’s back arched as taut as a bow the moment he felt Husk’s tongue lapping at his entrance. Another one of his hands rubbed Angel thigh, lightly scratching down. His own hips lightly rocked against the bed, getting just a small amount of relief as he worked the other open, pressing his tongue further in. 

  
Angel pressed his face against his arm, letting genuine moans tumble from his mouth. It had been years, decades even, since someone had worried about his own pleasure this much. So long since anyone had paid half as much attention to him. Sex with Husk in the past had been good, but never this fucking good.  
  
Husk pulled back with one more lick from Angel’s hole to his perineum. Sitting back, he kept Angel’s leg still over his shoulder as he pressed a digit against Angel’s ass.  
  
“Stop hiding,” He growled out, pressing forward to open the other up. Angel pulled his forehead away from his arm, watching Husk with hazy, blissed out eyes. When Husk pushed another digit in, Angel let out a weak moan, not looking away from the other. 

“You’re unique, Angel. No one could replace you. And aren’t I lucky to have you like this…” He crooked a claw, pressing dead against Angel’s prostate, causing the other to arch so beautifully again. He rubbed that spot relentlessly, watching Angel squirm, trying to get away from the pleasure and the compliments simultaneously. One of Angel’s arms went to make a grab at Husk; he could only whine in frustration as the restraint held his hand in place.  
  
“Color?” He asked, stretching him further.  
  
“Green. Fuck me… ” He pleaded, looking up at Husk with lust clouded eyes. The other nodded, pulling Angel’s legs around him as his cock pressed against Angel’s entrance. He looked up to the other for a moment to see the pornstar nod before pressing in in one go.  
  
Husk crashed their lips together, letting Angel swallow his moans. Hips rocking into the other slowly, too fucking slowly for Angel’s liking. Husk nuzzled his neck, one hand reaching above Angel’s head to lace their fingers together. The other stayed gripping Angel’s hip, claws digging into the soft flesh. 

Angel drew his legs up, wrapping tightly around Husk as the other fucked into him. He could feel every drag of Husk’s barbed cock in and out of his body, moving his hips to force the other to move faster.   
  
“Kiss me…” He pleaded. Husk leaned down to kiss him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip. Husk’s hand moved from Angel’s hip to wrap around his cock, pumping in time to his thrusts. Angel’s arms began to tremble, grabbing at the restraints as best he could, feeling the tell tale tightening in his groin.  
  
“Husk~” He whined. Husk pressed his head against Angel’s temple.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  


Angel’s entire body tensed as he let out a scream, painting his stomach and Husk’s hand with his cum. Husk wasn’t far behind, hand tightening in Angel’s as he came deep inside him.  
  
Angel could feel his head buzzing pleasantly as he came down from the high of the orgasm. He weakly squeezed Husk’s hand back, leaning up to press their foreheads together. Husk wiped his other hand on the bed before coming up to cradle Angel’s head, kissing him gently.  
  
Husk pulled out slowly, keeping one hand on Angel’s stomach as he moved to undo the restraints, releasing them from the lowest set up arms upwards. As each hand was undone, Angel found himself reaching for Husk, hands finding purchase wherever they could. His wings, his hip, his arm… as the last set of arms was released, Angel wrapped his arms around Husk’s shoulders, pulling himself up to bury his face in Husk’s chest.  
  
Husk held Angel close, rubbing the back of the other’s head lightly. He kissed the top of his head.  
  
“You are perfect, Angel. As you are….” He muttered to the other. 

  
Angel couldn’t help it. His throat grew tight as a choked sob wormed its way out. Husk pulled back to see tears running down Angel’s face.  
  
“Shit… Are you okay?” He moved, pressing their foreheads together. 

Angel nodded, giving him a watery smiley before pressing his forehead more firmly to Husk’s. He kissed him again, pulling back when another sob wracked his body. Husk reached up and wiped a tear from Angel’s face, kissing where the tear had trailed down. 

“I’m here. I’ve got you. I’ve got you…” He rolled them onto their sides, holding Angel close as the other cried.  
  
Angel had no idea how long they had been laying there when the tears finally stopped. Husk’s wings were wrapped around them, shielding them both from everything else in the world. He was aware of Husk’s claws gently scratching at his scalp. Angel pressed his face against Husk’s chest, letting out a sigh. He retracted his third set of arms before snuggling closer. For the first time in a long time he actually felt… safe. Loved.  
  
“Thank you.” He muttered, Husk nodded, kissing his forehead as he wiped another stray tear away, “Did you mean everything you said? It’s… It’s okay if you didn’t. You wouldn’t be the-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“...First,” Angel lifted his head from Husk’s chest, “What?”  
  
“Yes. I meant everything I said,” He moved to kiss Angel’s head again, “I don’t lie, Angel. I’ve got my other reasons for being down here, but lying sure as fuck ain’t one of them. You know that. I’ve been trying to tell you that for months.”  
  
Angel felt his cheeks heat up in an uncharacteristic blush. He pressed his face against Husk’s chest again.  
  
“You believe me now?” He asked after a moment. Angel nodded his head, pulling him closer. 

  
“I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this was gonna be straight up porn but then emotions happened and welp, here we are. 
> 
> Always negotiate before doing a kink scene. Always respect other people's safe words and boundaries. Never tie a restraint too tight. Do not EVER use metal cuffs or I will personally come to your home and slap you. 
> 
> I do not condone the fact that there was a shot taken before the two of them did this because you should never play while intoxicated. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are all appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter:
> 
> Tumblr: @rockyrants  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants


End file.
